Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for detecting a weight of an object and/or an occupant on a vehicle seat.
Occupant protection systems in motor vehicles according to the prior art have, in addition to an impact detecting device have an occupant position detecting device and a weight detecting device for occupants or objects on the vehicle seat. Information about the position and weight of the occupant or, for example, a child seat, is intended to achieve the measured inflation of associated air bags which is matched to the occupant.
A known device for weight detection for a motor vehicle (see Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 42 37 072 A1) contains a sheet pressure sensor in the form of a mat, whose electrical resistance decreases with increasing pressure on a surface of the sheet. The mat is incorporated into the seat upholstery surface of the seat.